Lee Haein
|birthday = July 4, 1994 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 165cm |weight = 49kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Lee Haein (이해인) is currently a soloist and actress under Elephant Media. She ranked #17 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and was unable to make it into I.O.I. Career & History Haein is a former Jellyfish Entertainment trainee. On Produce 101, Lee Haein represented SS Entertainment. But after Produce 101, Haein and Lee Suhyun filed a lawsuit against their company and were able to terminate their contracts. In August 2016, Haein debuted with I.B.I with Han Hyeri, Kim Sohee, Lee Suhyun, and Yoon Chaekyung. After Produce 101, she competed on the audition program, Idol School, but was unfortunately eliminated during the last episode. She ranked 11th, not able to make it into the top 9. In October 2019, Haein's father posted online about her unfair treatment under CJ ENM. With the allegations of voting rigging for Mnet shows like Produce 101 and Idol School, he opened up about this thoughts on the matter in regards to his daughter's experience. He suspected voting rigging when his daughter was on Idol School but hesitated to speak up in case he ruin her chances of debuting. He mentioned that when she was in Idol School, CJ ENM convinced her to sign on with an undisclosed entertainment company, stating that even if she was eliminated from the show, she would be able to debut under the company. However, they never held their end of the promise, and since she was under contract with the company, she couldn't go to other agencies to train and debut. Haein made an official post on Instagram about the controversies and rumors, condemning CJ E&M for their mistreatment of her and other trainees. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "Don't Matter" (2016) I.B.I * "Molae Molae" (2016) Featured * "겨울 고백" (Jelly Christmas 2013) (with VIXX, Sun Sikyung, Park Hyoshin, and Seo Inguk) (2013) OST * "I Want You Bad" (with Baek Seungheon) (1% of Anything) (2016) * "Permeate" (Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bokjoo) (2016) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) I.B.I * Molae Molae (2016) * I Believe It (2016) Appearances * The Legend - Lost (2015) * C.I.V.A - Why (2016) Television Variety * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * The God of Music 2 (2016) * Hello I.B.I (2016) * Idol School (2017) Drama * 1% of Anything (2016) * My Secret Romance (2017) Gallery Promotional Haein Molae Molae Profile.jpg|"Molae Molae" Lee Haein Idol School.jpg|''Idol School'' Produce 101 Lee Haein Profile.jpg Lee Haein Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Lee Haein Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Lee Haein Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Lee Haein Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Lee Haein Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 SS Seo Hye Lin, Lee Su Hyun, Lee Hae In @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣLee Hae In – Group 2 Wonder Girls ♬Irony EP.04 20160212|Irony Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣLee Hae In – GFRIEND ♬Me Gustas Tu @ P.E(VOCAL) EP.07 20160304|Me Gustas Tu Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣLee Hae In - ♬Don′t Matter @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|Don't Matter Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:I.B.I Category:Soloist Category:Actress